


everyone, especially you

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Seungcheol announces his return, he might be feeling all kinds of nervous. So that's why Jeonghan finds it in himself to be beside Seungcheol through it all. And it feels right, just like this.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	everyone, especially you

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! 
> 
> had this idea for this fic like the night after coups did his vlive and announced that he is officially back but only started working on it while in quarantine so yes i'm kinda late but hey it's here now hehe
> 
> just note for now that i wrote cheol's vlive section from memory so some details might not be as accurate to the vlive! but other than that...
> 
> hope you enjoy! ♡

Jeonghan has always imagined what it would look like when Seungcheol would finally be there standing beside all 12 other members—beside him. In those moments Jeonghan thinks that maybe he’d play around with their fans and surprise them. Something like scheming something together to help him announce his comeback in this one event. And all these other envisions play around Jeonghan’s thoughts more than he would like to admit. 

So it didn't come off as a surprise when it ended up like this instead. 

Jeonghan head tilts from the couch to watch the man with the camera propped up as he shows off his big shy smile to thousands of their fans. Commemorating his return from his indefinite months-long hiatus. 

Yeah, Seungcheol would definitely do this—announce his official return to their fans through a vlive. _Ofcourse,_ Jeonghan amuses. 

And it’s such a far cry from Jeonghan’s grand plan of announcing his return from his short break by appearing on one of these award shows, _unannounced_. Giving their fans multiple heart attacks. And one really can’t blame them for the burst of emotions since he even went ahead and prepped his scheme by posting on their fancafe that he looks _forward_ to the other members’ appearance. Totally not mentioning that _he_ would be there with them too.

But that overall contrasts with what Seungcheol is doing right now. Seungcheol being recollected and chic, and Jeonghan being fun and spontaneous. He thinks that it’s rather funny, and it contributes to their dynamic of being pretty amusing. 

Now Jeonghan wouldn’t actually be here with him, reasons altering to either being busy or being lazy. But it’s different this time around. Because he made a deal with himself that he would be there for Seungcheol for this moment exactly. Literally every core of his being screamed that he’ll be with Seungcheol when he does announce his return. His basis for this urge is it’s just because he wants to witness Seungcheol’s reaction to everyone welcoming him. _It’s for his story time episodes for the kids,_ Jeonghan tells himself.

And just because he wants to be there with Seungcheol. Seungcheol might feel a bit overwhelmed by the exposure, feeling a little foreign being on camera live. Jeonghan took it to be Seungcheol’s moral support for today. 

So here he is, eyes settle to watch Seungcheol be enveloped with love by their fans who had also been waiting for him close to 3 dreadful months. And Jeonghan, in these moments, truly—like _deeply_ understands why their fans would go crazy for someone like Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol is— _yeah_ , he’s the Choi Seungcheol. He’s got everything that exudes manliness out of all of them, yet he also has the ability to look so adorably dorky. _Talk about duality huh._

He's also got the voice that would make anyone go crazy over how raspy and rousing it is. Something like these should be held against him, no man should possess that much power. It makes Jeonghan go crazy over his mind as well. 

Suddenly, as if the man in question could feel Jeonghan staring at him dazed and hear the voices running through Jeonghan’s head. He steals a glance at Jeonghan with a quick smile that lingers. The look from Seungcheol helped Jeonghan snap out of his trance a bit. And now that Seungcheol caught his attention, he gave one last odd look at Jeonghan before commenting on one of the questions that were posed by their fans. 

It was something about their latest Going Seventeen episode, the one about finding their destined partners through these series of games. They asked Seungcheol who he would have chosen as his partner in the episode. This made Jeonghan sit up just a bit. He would be lying if he weren’t just as curious about his answer to a question like this.

As he anticipates Seungcheol’s answer, a sudden pair of eyes meet Jeonghan’s own dark brown pair. The look Seungcheol has on his face is quite _odd_ , just like from awhile ago. It makes Jeonghan tilt his head to the side, big brown eyes looking at him curiously. At the same time, his heart picks up its pace a little faster. 

“I would have chosen Jeonghan, just because we have to play together to win,” Seungcheol answers coyly. And Jeonghan shouldn’t let these things get to him so easily. 

But here he is thinking of how they would have been partners in the games that literally help you decide on who your _soulmate_ is. And Seungcheol would have chosen him. He knows it’s just a game—for variety content for their fans. But the thought leaves Jeonghan feeling giddy inside.

Seungcheol glances at him once more with the same smile that Jeonghan always melts into. And they continue like this, Jeonghan knows he shouldn’t distract him like this since Seungcheol mentioned to the fans that he is alone in the room, so it would be weird for him to acknowledge someone so suddenly. 

But that still won’t stop Jeonghan from watching him and giving him funny faces off-camera, attempting to break him, and Seungcheol going on with the vlive and keeping his composure on camera, trying not to break. And just like that, the vlive had to come to an end, despite wanting to go longer. 

Seungcheol finally bids everyone goodbye. Jeonghan would imagine their fans are sad to see him go again, but he knows they’ll have a peace of mind knowing that they’ll see him again, with the rest of the members this time. 

So seeing Seungcheol now giggling as he tries to turn off the vlive, Jeonghan finds it to stand up with his hands raised up and mouth opened wide. He poses in a way as if he is about to let out a cheer. He thinks the sight of himself right now is pretty silly but he still wants to do this for Seungcheol.

When he does see Seungcheol finally ending the vlive, he greets him with the cutest _Waaah!_ as he rushes to give him a hug. The impact was a bit rough but Jeonghan has no complaints when he’s wrapped around Seungcheol’s strong yet gentle arms. 

“Coups-yah! Congrats you did it!” Jeonghan screams, hands around the latter’s neck tighten as he squishes his cheeks at the side of Seungcheol’s face. Swaying their bodies side to side playfully.

“Jeonghan-ah, you don’t have to congratulate me on such things but, thank you,” Seungcheol replies, hands resting on Jeonghan’s hips. Dark brown orbs meeting Jeonghan’s warmly. And Jeonghan doesn’t miss the way Seungcheol glances down to his cupid bow. So Jeonghan stays still in his hold, eyes peer at him expectantly. 

Seungcheol does make a move as he achingly leans in close to him,

But just to boop his nose to his. _Wow._ Seungcheol snickers at his own play.

“C’mere,” Seungcheol tells him then, voice still rough. Jeonghan does try to ignore how that made him heat up. But he quickly dismisses the silly feeling in his stomach, referring back to the statement made previously,

“Ofcourse I do! This was such a huge step for you.” Jeonghan insists as he lets Seungcheol lead them back to the table with their locked hands. Jeonghan naturally sits on it as Seungcheol settles himself down on the chair. 

Seungcheol hums to Jeonghan’s reasoning. But he narrows his eyes though, head tilting to the side as he says, “Eeeh? But why do I feel like you’re being sarcastic?” Seungcheol poses, cocking one of his eyebrows up. 

Jeonghan knows that’s just a joke, but he weirdly feels a little hurt by Seungcheol’s words of thinking like that of his sincere reaction. “Hey, but I really mean it though,” Jeonghan speaks up, trying to get rid of the nervous stain to his heart that was accidentally engrossed by Seungcheol’s words. 

Seungcheol’s brows then furrow but a smile quickly accompanies it, “I know, Hannie,” Seungcheol starts. “Seriously—thank you for being here with me, even when I told you that you didn't have to come with me.” he finishes then, peering up to Jeonghan, and Jeonghan finds it extremely captivating as Seungcheol’s mouth spreads into a warm smile. And just like that, all the upsetting feelings go away. 

So they end up conversing like this, Seungcheol’s chair is moved up front so he could rest just in between Jeonghan’s legs. Jeonghan settles to play with the man’s soft, wavy locks. He assumes it’s kinda messy—barely combed but he thinks his fingers are doing the job just fine. They take turns asking each other about their day, their thoughts, and whatnot. 

And conversations with Seungcheol comes so naturally, it’s no surprise when both would always look for one another to spend time with. Jeonghan along with this conversation is suddenly peaked with a topic to talk about. So after a pause was made, he took the opportunity to present it. 

“So you’d choose me huh,” Jeonghan starts off, tone wrapped around with tease. He also makes sure to look at Seungcheol as he delivers it so he could get what he is referring to exactly. 

Now Jeonghan, in all honesty, was a bit surprised by Seungcheol’s choice. It’s not that he didn’t think he would at least make it to Seungcheol’s list of top choices. He just doubts himself when it comes to how far would Seungcheol consider him. These daunting thoughts don’t help him at all when he thinks about their circumstances. 

And you can’t really blame him, given their professions. Deep in his cluttered thoughts, he always had his doubts whether they’d last long, last forever even. 

Sure—maybe in another lifetime, they’d surely last till forever or don’t at all, and that’s totally fine too. But he is his now. And his Seungcheol in this lifetime, makes him believe that there is hope for them and that they’d get their own happy ending. 

So Seungcheol then arches an eyebrow, looking at him weirdly, “Then who else would I have chosen?” he asks of him, voice unwavering. And the way he says it in a _matter-of-fact_ manner just makes Jeonghan feel irresistibly happy to hear his answer. 

Seungcheol looks at him with eyes expecting Jeonghan to say something—anything really, and Jeonghan accepts that he can’t go on to tease him any further. Not when Seungcheol asked in such a manner. So he might as well give up, “Yeah—I... I would have chosen you too.” he confesses, voice small. _Ah, why am I suddenly getting embarrassed?_ Jeonghan winces at himself. 

Seungcheol narrows his eyes for a moment before a smile creeps in on his mouth. “But you chose Shua-yah instead,” he points out then, teasing him back now.

“Eeeh? But you weren't there to begin with!” Jeonghan's lips jut out to pout in protest.

“Oh? Did I just hear our Jeonghannie whine?” Seungcheol teases further, eyes wide open. Clearly amused by Jeonghan's state.

Jeonghan abruptly flustered, “Ah—no way!” he tries to retort. Seungcheol laughs but he finds it to quiet down and give Jeonghan another fond smile. And that does something to Jeonghan, _dammit_. Seriously what is it with Seungcheol that makes him so pliant around him?

Jeonghan, as he does, accepts defeat, “Ahh whatever,” he ends weakly, his own hands reach up to cover his face. It’s out of embarrassment, and also the major heartaches he has been experiencing that were caused by Seungcheol. 

“Aaaye come on, I’m just kidding with you,” he hears Seungcheol say. Jeonghan, still determined ( _and still flustered,_ ) doesn’t put his hands down. As he makes use of this time to calm himself down, he suddenly feels something weigh on his thigh. 

Jeonghan feels something warm on one of his thighs, and he is peaked with intrigued on what it could be. So he musters up the courage to peek through his fingers, and the sight made him internally choke up. 

It’s Seungcheol, thinking that it would be a great, splendid idea to play with Jeonghan’s frail heart and rest his head on top of Jeonghan’s thigh. What’s worse is that one side of his face is facing up, which enables him the chance to look at Jeonghan. Which is exactly what he is doing right now. 

_He’s—He is out of his mind for doing this_ , Jeonghan cries internally.

When Seungcheol does notice Jeonghan looking, he lets out a sigh, a bit dragging even. 

“Hey baby,” he says in the most—dreamy way. And blush slowly creeps in to bring color to Jeonghan's skin because of the pet name alone. Seungcheol rarely calls him by such names, so the feeling that these words bring him is always anew. He’s so weak for them _—_ so weak for Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol’s free hand gently circles around Jeonghan’s wrist to move it away from his face. And Jeonghan seems to blush even more. 

Jeonghan tries to say something, “Why—Why do you have to be like this?” Jeonghan stumbles on his words. He suddenly feels so _shy,_ it’s frustrating to him.

Jeonghan swears he usually isn’t like this, he swears to the world. When he is around other people, or on camera, he’s often seen as grounded, upfront. He shows everyone the side that is reliable and charismatic (And the side that can openly tease Seungcheol without any breaks.) But when the world does plot on you to be left with the person that makes your insides go berserk from the mere thought of them. It’s easy for Jeonghan to just bring all his walls down for Seungcheol.

He’s just so weak for him, because—well, he’s strong, both with his built body and with his mind. He’s reliable, as someone who was bestowed with the leader role for one of the kpop boy groups that lead the kpop scene; As a hyung to their younger members; As a friend to both Joshua and him; And as a lover to Jeonghan only. 

And yeah… Seungcheol is handsome too, Jeonghan cannot go on without mentioning that. He’s pretty much spellbound by his strong yet charming features as they go by. 

But—the point that he is trying to get to is that Seungcheol, with all his flaws considered, is pretty much a perfect man in Jeonghan’s eyes and he wouldn’t mind being taken care of by the arms of this man only. _You’re silly for thinking like that Yoon Jeonghan come on!_ he winces internally.

“'Cause you’re so adorable when you get shy like this,” Seungcheol replies then. “Seriously what’s with you today?” he adds then. Jeonghan could feel the hands prior that was holding his wrist, now hold his hand, thumb soothing him too. 

“What’s with _you_ today?” Jeonghan retorts, eyes sealing shut. If him hiding behind his hands can hide his warm flushed face, then he is on full display at the moment. There’s no escape under Seungcheol’s gaze now. 

He’s not even looking but he senses a shift in the latter’s position. He could feel a presence looming closer to him now. _He stood up, oh no, oh no be still my heart—please calm the fuck down,_ Jeonghan hisses to himself. And although he is nervous, he can’t help but be filled with anticipation. 

Jeonghan feels Seungcheol then hooks a finger under his chin, dragging him to look up. To look at Seungcheol, more specifically. So he does, he opens his eyes slowly. And he’s greeted by a soft smile, with a soft pair of orbs gazing at him. 

“Thank you for coming with me today,” he starts as his eyes look at Jeonghan so sweetly. It makes Jeonghan’s heart swell, swell so much. “And I’m happy that I can finally be there for everyone, for you,” he ends, going in to lean in closer to Jeonghan’s face yet again.

Jeonghan doesn’t know why but he finds himself closing his eyes at the same time, waiting for _something_. And he finally does feel a press, just a press of Seungcheol leaving a fleeting kiss just by the corner of Jeonghan’s lips. 

Jeonghan’s eyes flew open, eyes wide now, and awfully flustered. Jeonghan’s face is painted with blush, and he feels _incredibly_ flustered. He really just thought that Seungcheol was going to _kiss him_. He blinks at Seungcheol, wishing the latter did not notice any of that.

“Look at you.” Seungcheol coos. _Well_ —Jeonghan takes it that he did catch up on his silly act. Seungcheol’s thumb then goes to brush Jeonghan’s sharp cheekbones. 

“What?” Jeonghan asks in a mutter. That came out a bit more stingy than he would have liked it to. But one can’t blame him, he’s just—extremely embarrassed. He doesn’t think he could take any more of Seungcheol’s playful teasing or else he’d die of embarrassment. _It was supposed to be the other way around!_ he stresses to himself.

And they stay like that, Seungcheol watching him once more, eyes full of—something, something Jeonghan still couldn’t believe is even possible.

It’s full of love—Seungcheol looks at him with full of love.

“Can I kiss you, Jeonghan?” Seungcheol finally asks. 

Jeonghan could feel his heart splutter with the way it’s going rampant right now. Warmth spreads through his body with those words alone.

“Why do you have to ask about something like that…” Jeonghan breathes out, eyes fluttering shut yet again. 

“I just want to know, if you still want it,” Seungcheol answers as he chuckles. He’s referring to Jeonghan, closing his goddamn eyes as he waited for a kiss ( _So he really did notice… Dammit._ He agonizes.) At the same time, Jeonghan also does feel breathe fanning over his lips now. _He moved closer._

They’re close enough that just a nudge forward would make their foreheads press gently and nose bump with one another. Sharing exhales at that too. 

“So may I?” Seungcheol asks him once more, and Jeonghan opens his eyes and is met with Seungcheol’s brown orbs, this time, expectant of a definitive answer from Jeonghan. 

“Yes—please… please kiss me,” Jeonghan breathes out, voice strung out a bit desperately. 

And Seungcheol finally leans in, and Jeonghan’s eyes flutter close as he lets himself be kissed. He doesn’t have to wait for that much to feel their lips meet this time around. His hands coming up to wrap around Seungcheol’s neck easily, pressing them closer to each other. Seungcheol is kissing him, letting his lips softly move with his own. 

And he didn’t even realize how badly he wanted this—Jeonghan was dying for a kiss.

The kiss was sweet, chaste. Jeonghan is all for this. He lets himself enjoy the way Seungcheol’s lips gently move against his own. Each kiss that Seungcheol plants on his lips, makes him melt, melt into the kiss more. And yeah—he’ll let himself be with him like this. 

Simultaneously, Seungcheol’s hands then wrap around him, settling them down on his waist. And Jeonghan could feel his skin burn there, it just burns everywhere Seungcheol touches. _It aches pleasantly_ , he comes to conclude. 

“Hold on baby,” Seungcheol lets out. Jeonghan, still in a trance, leans in to chase for his lips. He outwardly whines when he is met with none and he hears Seungcheol laugh. “C’mere,” Seungcheol says this time, voice gruff. At the same time sitting back on the chair, tugging Jeonghan to sit on his lap. 

Jeonghan, breathless, wastes no time in lifting his legs over Seungcheol’s thighs, settling himself on his lap. And before Jeonghan could even adjust himself, a hand grabs on his nape to quickly pull him down and he is met with Seungcheol lips again. Now kissing him hungrily. 

This kiss is different—more wanting. Jeonghan wraps his hands around Seungcheol’s neck pressing their chests closer. And Seungcheol’s hands roam around the expanse of his back, also making way to press closer. 

Their kiss is hasty and messy, but they don’t seem to mind at all, both ends sharing the same enthusiasm. Seungcheol groans into the kiss as he tightens his hold around Jeonghan’s waist and Jeonghan swallows them down, tongue making way to dart in his lips, kissing deeper. Also, given their position, it’s impossible not to press down _there._ And when it does, one of them would let out short gasps of air before going back in. So with things escalating, Jeonghan slowly starts to lose into him again, slipping out loud groans and moans as their tongues lock around one another. 

“ _Wait_ —Seungcheol,” Jeonghan breaths out, voice raspy from the make out. He lets out a whimper as Seungcheol continues to press kisses on his neck, just by his pulse. “Yeah?” Seungcheol grunts, making out the word as he kisses his skin more. Jeonghan’s lips are pink and parted, as Seungcheol makes his way down to his peaking collarbones. Digits around Seungcheol’s hair tightens as another set of loud moans escape. 

But Jeonghan curates every ounce of his willpower, _to get a grip_.

“ _Babe_ the—the _staff._ ” He persists. Because apparently the time when they decided to have a hot make-out session was in a room of their company building. Jeonghan curses to the world of the circumstances that they were brought to. But he remembers that he has the decency to bring his personal matters elsewhere. 

Seungcheol responds with a groan and continues to make a wreck out of Jeonghan, grazing Jeonghan’s collarbones between his teeth. Jeonghan shivers under his touch. The concern raised seconds ago doesn’t seem to stop Jeonghan from craning his neck back, giving Seungcheol more access to his skin. And Seungcheol takes the invitation and sucks on the skin just below his collarbones. Jeonghan knows Seungcheol wouldn’t risk leaving hickeys. But it’s just enough to leave Jeonghan mewling and toes curling. 

“ _Fuck_ —Cheol, _please_ ,” Jeonghan begs again. Jeonghan thinks he’s close to giving up on trying to stop him. But he wasn’t given the chance to push through his agenda as Seungcheol finally pulls away. 

Seungcheol’s heavy-lidded eyes look at him and with a voice rough, “They wouldn’t dare and plus that wouldn’t entirely stop you, right angel?” he delivers, at the same time Jeonghan suddenly seems to be captivated with the way Seungcheol’s lips quirk up, smirking. 

Jeonghan blinks at him. And nothing comes out because—he’s right. Literally second ago, he was ready to throw away his responsibilities just to be in the arms of Seungcheol just a little while longer. But it was also Seungcheol who pulled away that ultimately brought him back to reality. _Just because he pulled away._

Jeonghan attempts once more, pink lips parted as he tries to say something, anything at all. Seungcheol beats him to it though. “But alright, we’ll stop if that’s what you want,” he states, one of his hands comes up to cup Jeonghan’s warm blushed face. “For now at least.” he decides to add as a smug look plays on his face. 

Jeonghan doesn’t know if Seungcheol is saying that to get a reaction from him or not. That—somehow the implications of his words would leave him flustered. And well, for one, _it does_. Heat rushes through Jeonghan’s face, left flustered again. 

“I—you’re driving me crazy, ah what the hell…” Jeonghan whispers defeatedly. He makes his way to tuck his face by the crook of Seungcheol’s neck, in hopes of hiding his wrecked state. 

Seungcheol lets out a melodic laugh, “I feel the same way baby,” he says as he wraps his strong arms around Jeonghan again. And Jeonghan thinks that he’ll never find himself ever getting tired of this, of what he has with Seungcheol. It’s the relationship and the dynamic that they have that he wouldn’t exchange anything in the world with. _And also those muscles too, Damn._ Jeonghan adds in his thoughts.

Jeonghan does hum in response, “That’s nice to know,” he huffs out, enough to tickle Seungcheol’s neck, earning another laugh from him. 

The room feels hot and is filled by them quietly gasping for a bit more air. Jeonghan still panting, his lips slick from the kiss. Silence then engulfs them for what seems like moments, letting everything sink in. It’s not awkward, but rather something they gain comfort from. Just their bodies pressed against each other, finding each other as a source of healing after years of forming their special little bond. It’s a nice perception that ultimately makes Jeonghan happy—feeling fuzzy and warm inside, as he smiles like a fool in love. Which he definitely is.

His train of thoughts does come to a stop as Seungcheol presses a soft kiss to his temple. This makes Jeonghan look up to him, eyes blinking sloppily as their eyes meet again. And just like before, a hand comes up to Jeonghan’s face, and with the pads of Seungcheol’s thumb, it caresses Jeonghan’s soft warm cheeks. He’s under Seungcheol’s gaze again and he lets himself feel once more. 

“Hey there pretty,” Seungcheol calls for him softly.

Jeonghan mewls to that, “Hi,” Jeonghan replies quietly.

“How does grabbing a meal with me sound to you?” Seungcheol offers then, eyes gleaming in anticipation

Jeonghan is suddenly awake from just the thought alone, that sounds like a date. “Like a date?” he asks, head tilting to the side as his eyes grow bigger. 

Seungcheol gives him a nod, “Sure, yeah like a date, Hannie,” Seungcheol replies, amused by Jeonghan’s innocent inquiry. 

Yeah okay like a date, a date with… with Seungcheol. Jeonghan tries to process that. And it’s not that he’s slow, he’s far from that ( _He’s witty and charismatic as one can get_ , he appeals to himself.) It’s just that there aren’t many opportunities given to them to actually do typical _boyfriend_ things. So Jeonghan, by all means, is really surprised by the offer. But at the same time, he can’t help the sudden warmth that fills in his heart because of Seungcheol’s words. 

An actual date with Seungcheol, his boyfriend—just the two of them, sounds nice. 

Jeonghan smiles sweetly at that, “Yeah… yeah, that sounds lovely, Cheollie,” he says shyly. 

Seungcheol looks back at him sweetly. “Perfect love, now let’s just—” he stops mid-sentence, and before Jeonghan could even question him, he finds himself being lifted by Seungcheol. He yelps at the sudden shift, quickly holding onto Seungcheol as leverage. Seungcheol quickly apologizes for startling him as he lets him down. 

It’s funny how easily he was lifted up. Jeonghan thinks he isn’t necessarily heavy, yet not exactly light either. So it does just boil down to Seungcheol just being one of the—if not, the strongest member among all of them. Jeonghan now makes it a point not to delve in too deep with this topic or else—he might have to admit things he personally wouldn’t dare to confess, even to himself.

“Wait for me outside then, I’ll tell manager hyung about it,” Seungcheol says then, and Jeonghan hums in response. So Jeonghan turns his heel to make way towards the door but before he could take any step forward, gentle hands wrap around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. 

He turns to face Seungcheol once more, eyes looking at Seungcheol’s questioningly. Seungcheol clears Jeonghan’s confused state when he claims, “You forgot something.” Jeonghan makes a questioning noise and with wide eyes, he scans the room, looking around for something he would have forgotten. But the thing is, Jeonghan knows he didn’t really bring that much with him, just his phone and wallet. So he turns back to look at Seungcheol with a raised eyebrow this time, “What exactly?” he asks. 

Rather than an answer, Seungcheol moves in closer instead, giving them a few inches apart. Jeonghan breath hitches up by the sudden proximity, eyes still settling to gaze at Seungcheol curiously. 

“This,” Seungcheol provides as he leans in to plant a chaste kiss on Jeonghan’s lips and pulls away to look at him. Jeonghan, baffled by the sudden antic of the latter, lifts his fingers to touch his lips. The kiss still lingering. That was seriously _cheesy_ and he hates how he can't find it in him to hate it because—he liked it.

“That was so cheesy” Jeonghan utters first, “I hate you” he adds then, no such vain in those words. Cheeks tinted with red from the latter’s silliness. 

Seungcheol laughs again (Jeonghan thinks he would like to hear it more), “But you don’t mean that,” he declares with a smile that screams victory ( _Yeah maybe because of my kiss,_ Jeonghan contributes.) Jeonghan playfully rolls his eyes and gestures the latter to leave the room first instead. Seungcheol does so after giving another quick kiss on Jeonghan’s forehead this time. He passes by him and walks to leave the room with Jeonghan left alone.

So Jeonghan does take a moment to recollect himself, quickly fixing his shirt and hair. For a second, Jeonghan panicked about how Seungcheol’s look might raise suspicions, but he immediately remembered that Seungcheol—came in with his messy locks to begin with. Jeonghan snickers in the room dumbfounded by his startled state but quickly cools off. 

He remembers what Seungcheol asked of him, so he finally makes his way out the room giddily knowing he’ll finally get to spend the rest of the day with Seungcheol. Just the thought is able to send butterflies fluttering in him. 

✼

After Seungcheol finds Jeonghan right by the main entrance of their company building, they make their way down the streets. Conversations about how they’ll go about their evening ensue, accompanied by bits of banters from the two. So who is to say Jeonghan isn’t having a lovely afternoon today. Jeonghan is so engrossed in the concept of going on a date with Seungcheol it does keep him in a bliss state throughout their trip. But that’s exactly the issue here. 

He was so absorbed when Seungcheol asked him out and agreed to him without realizing that they—already ate. They literally ate something before going to the company building so they won’t have to go out their way to eat again. And they're doing exactly that. Jeonghan could literally facepalm himself right now. 

Jeonghan stops in his tracks and smacks the latter’s arm, “Yah Coups-yah! We ate already!” Jeonghan whines to him. Seungcheol, shocked by the blow, lets out an _Ow!_ as he massages his arms. It takes a hot second for Seungcheol to comprehend Jeonghan’s words before replying, “Oh. you’re right.”

“What do we do now?” Jeonghan pouts. He can’t believe his date is being jeopardized by none other than themselves and their carelessness ( _How dumb… How dumb!_ Jeonghan cries.) 

“We… we ate already,” he repeats more so for himself. 

“Eyy, but that doesn’t stop us from eating something right?” Seungcheol tries, holding Jeonghan’s hands now, “How does an ice cream date with me sound to you?” He offers again, leaning to peer at Jeonghan closer.

That does sound nice. _Yeah,_ still a date at that too, “Good.” he answers. “Okay, good good” Seungcheol adds too. Jeonghan feels their locked hands tighten their hold, and he’s back to feeling such bliss. His date was not ruined, Jeonghan rejoices.

So they did make their ice cream date happen, thanks to Seungcheol who off-handedly navigated his way through the routes until they stumbled upon an ice cream cafe. Jeonghan thinks it’s luck, which ofcourse Seungcheol denied right away. And Jeonghan couldn’t have been more relieved. Because there was no way he was going to spend his date walking half of the time. Hence, they find themselves sitting at the stools just by the big glass window, tending their ice creams. 

Jeonghan chose something strawberry, and Seungcheol chose something vanilla, as they do. “So much for actual food huh,” Jeonghan comments then. 

Seungcheol chortles, “Trust me, I was just as baffled as you were,” he confesses. And Jeonghan thinks that maybe Seungcheol was just as caught up on their date as Jeonghan was. The thought leaves Jeonghan’s heart swelling just nicely. 

“You know... you don’t know if I was even full though. We still could’ve gone to eat a meal in a restaurant maybe,” Jeonghan tells him, tone sounding like a challenge almost. He pushes this play by nibbling the spoon with emphasis, and slowly pulling it out from his mouth. All this while looking at Seungcheol innocently at the side. There’s no bite in his words—no, but the action does speak of something else. 

Seungcheol’s body now turns to face Jeonghan fully, eyes blinking for a hot second before his eyes glints smugly. “Oh baby, but I do,” he answers, eyes gazing at Jeonghan’s own. Jeonghan is quite enraptured with the way Seungcheol’s mouth twists into a smirk. It also doesn’t help the fact that Seungcheol discarded the oversized suit jacket he had on and is left with nothing but his plain white shirt prior to coming here. _It’s a good look on him_ , Jeonghan admits painfully.

Seungcheol suddenly moves closer to Jeonghan’s space—but only to grab Jeonghan’s spoon, scoop a clump, and feed it to Jeonghan swiftly. And it happened too fast for Jeonghan to even refuse the bite, he just instinctively opened his mouth to him. “Now finish up your ice cream, babe,” Seungcheol ends, sending a wink at that before taking the last bite of his own ice cream. His face screams victory yet again and Jeonghan can’t find himself to be bothered because the pet name and just—everything about it was incredibly cool ( _Hot. Yeah,_ that’s also another word Jeonghan wishes to add.)

Jeonghan swallows it down, but before he could even get the chance to say anything back, his phone chimes on the table. And he huffs out defeatedly and proceeds to grab his phone to see who messaged him. As he taps the screen, he sees a message from Seungkwan.

“Is it from the kids?” Seungcheol tries, eyes hovering back to Jeonghan, curiously this time.

Jeonghan hums, “Maybe… Seungkwan messaged that we just ran out of toothpaste and toilet papers.” he informs him.

In situations like this, Jeonghan understands his responsibility as one of the older members of the group. He knows exactly what to do, yet his eyes look up to Seungcheol, as if asking what they should do. He wants to listen to what Seungcheol has to say about this. He wants to listen to him.

Seungcheol frowns to that, “Oh no, that bad,” he starts then. “Well, I guess it’s up to us to get us some groceries,” he states, standing up at the same time. “Mhmm, I suppose so,” Jeonghan replies, following suit.

Jeonghan walks himself to stand beside Seungcheol, queuing him so that they can start moving towards the door. Seungcheol nods, but before Jeonghan can take any step forward, fingers then intertwine with his own. Jeonghan turns to look at Seungcheol, and he sees a smile. “Let's go.” Seungcheol offers. Jeonghan smiles back at him sweetly, as he feels his stomach twists just nicely. 

He doesn’t ever want to get tired of this—of the way Seungcheol makes him feel butterflies in his stomach like a teenager in love. And he thinks he never seemingly will. 

✼

After making it through the list that Seungkwan sent them (Seungcheol asked Jeonghan to request a list from Seungkwan if there were any other more to buy.) Jeonghan is not exaggerating when he says he’s worn out. And it’s not only from their impromptu grocery shopping—it’s all the things that lead them to this point. Jeonghan wants nothing but to hit the bed and call it a day. His evening sounds draining ( _From the walking… from all the walking_ , Jeonghan groans internally), but Seungcheol made everything easier.

Seungcheol was nothing but encouraging, with his reassuring words,

_“Yah Jeonghan-ah, we can do this, we’re almost done with the list,” Seungcheol tells him, and Jeonghan heavily sighs,_

_“After this, we’ll get home and you can rest—come on now,” Seungcheol tells him again, and Jeonghan now nods to that. Yeah home, that sounds nice._

With his occasional pats on the head ( _Still... still not over it_ , Jeonghan shyly admits),

_Jeonghan scans the aisle for the toiletries that they need, look back to the list and the shelves. Seungcheol suddenly places his hand on Jeonghan’s head, patting it._

_“What was that for,” Jeonghan asks him,_

_“_ _You’re doing a good job.” Seungcheol grins at him,_

_"That’s—This is not something to praise me for,” Jeonghan huffs out, blush creeping in his cheeks. Seungcheol chuckles to that,_

_“But maybe it is—you’re worth praising any day.” Seungcheol delivers and earns a smack from a now flustered Jeonghan._

All these little things plant warmth in Jeonghan’s heart and he gradually finds it impossible to admit that he didn’t enjoy this trip. Because he was with Seungcheol the whole time. Every single moment with him is worth spending.

They then, later on, find themselves just by the door of one of their dorms. Jeonghan prays to every higher being out there that most of their members are on the first floors of their dorm. Because his hands are about to cramp from carrying the grocery box. He takes his time to catch his breath as he waits for Seungcheol to come up the stairs. And when he does, he takes a sharp breath before encoding their passcode. 

As they let themselves in, it’s Seokmin who alerts everyone that they’re back, “Coups hyung and Jeonghan hyung are back!” he shouts. 

Seokmin also takes it to rush over but was suddenly taken over by a figure pushing past him and heading straight to Seungcheol. Seungcheol, as someone who cannot dodge this force, sorts it out by quickly putting down the boxes. 

Seungcheol’s greeted by a hug, harsher than intended, Jeonghan guesses.

“Hyuuung,” Seungkwan whines beneath him, face pressing on Seungcheol’s neck. “Oh Seungkwan-ah, hello to you too,” Seungcheol replies softly, patting Seungkwan’s back. At the same time that’s happening, Jeonghan notices the younger members slowly huddling around them, and making a group hug. 

Jeonghan watches at the side, smiling at the sight of everyone welcoming Seungcheol like this. It might be nothing, or exaggerating to anyone but to them—it’s everything. They all knew this was such a huge step for Seungcheol to himself, and for the group. And Jeonghan won’t hold it against them if they’re feeling a little emotional this evening.

“Hyung, welcome back!” yells Soonyoung as one of the people huddled in the group hug. His words can rather be interpreted in many ways, Jeonghan thinks it’s funny that he would slip something like that, he applauds him for that though. A couple of _Yeah_ ’s can be heard around them. Jeonghan takes a glance at Seungcheol who makes sure to thank everyone, and Jeonghan notices how his eyes soften over them. Seungcheol looks so relieved and that’s great to know that he finds comfort in their words—in them. It makes Jeonghan’s inside warm again, and _god_ he really is far gone.

They do quiet down, breaking up from the group hug, except for one who is still stuck to Seungcheol like glue. It’s Seungkwan, who has his hands still wrapped tight around Seungcheol. One could hear a couple of sniffles over to them. 

“Yah Boo Seungkwan, are you actually crying?” Mingyu points out and it makes everyone shift their gaze to Seungkwan. 

“N—no I’m not, shut up.” Seungkwan hisses as he stumbles on his words, still having no signs of letting go of Seungcheol. Well, since everyone thinks he _is_ crying, Jeonghan reasons that Seungkwan’s embarrassed, that’s why he can’t turn around to them, thus still attached to Seungcheol. But Sengcheol though doesn’t seem to be bothered, rather he is patting his back, calming him. 

“Yah, Seungkwan-ah, you of all people shouldn’t—” Soonyoung abruptly pauses as soon as he sees Seungcheol mouth “ _Not now, Soonyoungie._ ” Soonyoung retreats but still delivers the line, “Alright” teasingly, earning a laugh from everyone. 

“Okay kids,” Seungcheol starts then, everyone turning to look at him. “Help place the things that your hyungs bought for you in their designated places,” Seungcheol orders them to do so. Jeonghan thinks that was a good call since no one-man team can finish arranging all the grocery boxes they bought this evening. They earn chorus of _Okay hyung_ ’s and they go help bring the boxes to the living room to start assigning who gets to arrange which. 

As the others go carry out their tasks, Jeonghan approaches Seungcheol with Seungkwan still just by the door. “Seungkwan-ah, come on, hyung is tired, but he appreciates you for this though,” Jeonghan says softly, hands rubbing Seungkwan’s back reassuringly. 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol both then hear a sniffle muffled to Seungcheol’s shirt. And Seungkwan suddenly speaks up, “I’m—I’m just so proud of Seungcheol hyung, It really must have been hard for him but he did it—he came back stronger.” he breathes out, voice a bit strained from the sobbing. 

And Jeonghan is staggered by Seungkwan’s honest words. Seungkwan, just summarized all of what everyone has been feeling today for Seungcheol. His eyes make their way to meet Seungcheol’s and they look back at him, with glassy pairs this time as he smiles. 

“Thank you, Seungkwan-ah… you know that means a lot to hyung coming from you right? from all of you,” He coos at the younger man, his other hand coming up to stroke the back of Seungkwan’s head. Seungkwan nods fervently in response, and Jeonghan smiles fondly again at the view. _That’s our baby alright,_ Jeonghan claims proudly. 

Jeonghan then catches Seungcheol gaze on him, and upon catching his attention, he mouths, “ _Do you think he’s letting go of me anytime soon?_ ” Jeonghan stifles a giggle, _This is adorable,_ Jeonghan grins to himself. 

“ _No,_ ” he scrunches his nose as he mouths it back. Seungcheol jokingly sighs as he visibly accepts defeat, that indeed Seungkwan is not letting him go. “ _It’s okay, I’ll stay with him like this a little longer,_ ” Seungcheol mouths again, taking on this sudden challenge, and Jeonghan gives him a nod, “ _As long as you don’t tire yourself._ ” 

“Don’t give your hyung too much trouble okay, Seungkwannie?” He asks Seungkwan then, sounding more of a favor, and it was. Seungkwan gives him a quick nod. And that’s enough for Jeonghan as he turns to help the rest with the groceries. 

A few moments pass by and they’re almost done putting everything in place. And throughout their process, it doesn’t go unnoticed how Seungcheol is doing his best to navigate himself around the room with a Seungkwan literally hooked to him. _Cute. Cute sighting,_ Jeonghan admits. And then he hears them conversate, which Jeonghan admits that it is, _so much cuter._

“Seungkwannie, do you have any intentions of letting hyung go?” Jeonghan hears Seungcheol ask the younger man as he carefully travels from one end of the room to the other. “No, this is the only time I’ll ever get to hug you like this and physically show you affection, without being embarrassed... sort of,” Seungkwan reasons out which earns a chuckle from the older man. 

“Well you could still show me affection like this anytime, you know,” Seungcheol says. _He does have a point though,_ Jeonghan agrees internally.

“...It’s embarrassing though,” Seungkwan tells him, which… is understandable, you wouldn’t want anyone teasing you about your fondness for your members.

“Alright then, hyung won’t move anymore because we might hit ourselves accidentally, okay?” Seungcheol tells him now, going to the couch to settle themselves into a comfortable position. “Also so you can savor this moment with me, not that I didn’t mind any other time though,” Seungcheol jokingly teases, which earns a violent shake from Seungkwan. 

“That’s _so_ not true! You always shy away from skinship!” Seungkwan protests. 

“But I’ve been more open to them these days, from you even,” Seungcheol retorts back and Seungkwan visibly gives up, smacking Seungcheol before settling back on his chest. Seungcheol laughs at their dongsaengs antics, and Jeonghan snickers at the scene as well. _They’re both not wrong,_ Jeonghan comments.

More than a teasing storytime material, Jeonghan finds this extremely endearing as his lover with their dongsaeng, who they outwardly treat like their baby, is seen like this. _This is adorable, seriously cute._

And yes sure—everything is an adorable sight to see, truly worth capturing in a photo and all but Jeonghan doesn't even notice that he was staring at the whole sequence happening. It was until Seungcheol coughed outwardly, loud enough to catch Jeonghan’s attention. And when Jeonghan did meet his eyes, Seungcheol playfully pouted as he pointed to Seungkwan on top of him.

 _“Look at him,”_ that’s what Jeonghan understood from his actions. He playfully pouts back, bringing his fists up before turning them, giving a visual _“Huhu,”_ Jeonghan motions back at him. This makes Seungcheol give off his charming smile that leaves Jeonghan’s insides burning. 

It makes Jeonghan think that, yeah he truly is lucky to have him. He’s lucky enough to be in love with a big-hearted loving man like Seungcheol.

✼

After finishing up with their unplanned night chores, and changing to much comfier clothes, they’re awfully left hungry. Seungcheol asks Jeonghan to order something for everyone. Jeonghan, obviously, takes up the request and assesses everyone to vote on what they wanted for dinner. After much debate between groups who want this vs that, Jeonghan settled them down to decide and they miraculously agreed on one.

“Thank god,” Seungcheol exclaims, throwing his head back on the couch as the bunch had decided on something for delivery. “Right there with you,” Jeonghan commented too, sinking in the couch, same couch where Seungcheol and Seungkwan are cuddled at. Jeonghan takes a glance at Seungcheol and then at Seungkwan, who is nuzzled up to Seungcheol’s body, comfy looking. But Seungkwan is also awfully quiet. Jeonghan looks at him curiously, and as he does scans the body. He is indeed sleeping. 

“He fell asleep,” Jeonghan informs Seungcheol, smiling widely. Seungcheol nods to that, “Yeah I guessed so, him sleeping on me made me sleepy too,” he chuckled to a yawn. 

“Should we wake him up?” Chan inquires then, also peering at Seungkwan’s sleeping state. 

“Not now at least, let’s just wake him up when the food arrives,” Seungcheol replies, which Chan hums in response. 

And after minutes that felt like hours and hours long of waiting, the food arrived. Everyone gathers around, along with Seungkwan now because Seungcheol eventually had to wake him up. They eat enthusiastically as most would share stories and talk about their day. And it's nice listening to everyone, this is what family feels like to Jeonghan. 

They ended up finally finishing dinner after an hour, and it’s not surprising at all from all the talking that they did. So now it’s doing the dishes and Vernon, Minghao, Seokmin, Joshua, and Mingyu help with it and finish faster than expected. _Good for all of them,_ Jeonghan rejoices.

Quick bids of _Good night_ ’s ensues, and everyone makes their way to their room, unless some are planning to sleep in each others room (Jeonghan eyes Joshua entering Seokmin’s room, Wonwoo following Mingyu’s steps, and Jihoon stepping out the dorm, probably heading upstairs with Soonyoung. _Sly… very sly.)_

Jeonghan along with Seungcheol unconsciously stays behind to watch everyone go back, just to make sure they’re done for tonight. So it’s only the two of them, in this low litted kitchen, barely any light source as most of them turned off the lights. 

“That was a lot of work,” Jeonghan sighs out, finding himself leaning on the counter, parallel to Seungcheol. Seungcheol hums in response, stretching his neck around and it’s probably from the strain he had made from the position he held for Seungkwan. 

“A lot indeed,” Seungcheol agrees with him. Seungcheol then makes his way around the counter to stand in front of Jeonghan, his knees seemingly bump to Seungcheol’s thighs. They’re much closer this time. 

Jeonghan cranes to look up to him, the soft light outlines Seungcheol’s features just perfectly. “What’s wrong?” Jeonghan inquires, he tilts his head as his eyes turn big to look at Seungcheol. 

There’s a beat of silence before Seungcheol says, “We should head to bed too,” his hands coming up to caress Jeonghan’s cheeks. “Especially you, who followed me around all day.” Jeonghan instinctively leans into his touch. Seungcheol’s hands are a bit calloused in contrast to Jeonghan’s smooth face but the friction does give Jeonghan tingles. The feeling is nice and warm. _Just like how he is,_ Jeonghan sighs into the touch more.

“That does sound like a good idea.” Jeonghan purrs into the warm hand. “Okay then come on, I’ll drop you off your room,” Seungcheol announces to him, not giving Jeonghan any time to respond as he holds Jeonghan’s hands to his, leading them out the door. 

They make their way up the stairs to their other dorm with locked hands through their short trip, sharing warmth from the contact. The trip was quiet—nothing uncomfortable though, it’s just a bit heavy. Weight of something unsaid. 

Jeonghan gets it—they were both exhausted from the day, and they would want nothing more but to get a good night's rest. 

And yet Jeonghan can’t shake off the feeling of wanting to stay with Seungcheol. Just a little longer would be nice.

As they let themselves in through the dim litted space, Jeonghan finds himself slowly holding back his steps every time he sees his door peek into his vision. Jeonghan really doesn’t want their evening to end so soon, but Seungcheol is here, guiding him to his room—just to drop him off. They finally reach Jeonghan’s door, and he stays quiet. _He really hates this... he really does,_ Jeonghan thinks to himself, looking down to his feet too.

Seungcheol decides to be the first one to speak up, “You should go in, Hannie.” he says, rubbing his thumb on Jeonghan’s hand softly. “I’ll see you tomorrow” he adds then, pressing a fleeting kiss on Jeonghan’s forehead. And Jeonghan didn’t realize his eyes were screwed shut when Seungcheol leaned into his space, but now his eyes flutter open to look at Seungcheol slowly turning to go. 

Jeonghan without any thought reaches out to grab Seungcheol’s hand out of fear. Seungcheol halts and turns a little to peer over him. 

“Are you really about to go?” 

Seungcheol raises his eyebrow, “What do you mean?" he asks Jeonghan, looking a bit puzzled. And Jeonghan wishes Seungcheol was joking with him but then he looks at Seungcheol and he really does seem confused. Jeonghan is a little embarrassed now, but he’ll push it.

“Am I—the only one who felt _something_ today?” Jeonghan tries, voice barely audible. And it’s soft—so soft that if it were not as quiet as it is now, Seungcheol might have not heard anything. 

Seungcheol by the looks of it takes a few seconds to process Jeonghan’s words in this utter silence. Jeonghan could die of embarrassment. 

But Seungcheol eventually says something, “No… ofcourse not, Hannie,” he starts off, “What exactly are you trying to say, angel?” Seungcheol asks him, sounding more of a statement than a question. 

Jeonghan thinks he could faint from the gush of embarrassment he is hit by right now. He is so timid with his words right now, but his want of Seungcheol staying with him tonight overcomes it more. Shy but determined.

“Can’t you just get what I’m trying to say?” Jeonghan tries one more time, saying it as his last resort now. Jeonghan also looks at him now, with big crystal eyes, Seungcheol could think he was holding stars in them. Now regarding Seungcheol's response to that, he would think that yeah—Seungcheol did get his message, and they would go in his room merrily, no questions asked.

But Seungcheol... _this man_ —still had the nerve to push him further. 

“But I want you to say it, Hannie,” Seungcheol asks of him then, body turning to face him fully, expectant of Jeonghan to say the magic words.

And Jeonghan is not even going to stretch his disparity anymore. He pushes his embarrassment out of the way as he gives himself up. 

“Can you stay with me tonight... _please_?” He asks of him, voice so quiet, so small. 

Seungcheol blinks at him before smiling lovingly at Jeonghan, “Ofcourse, angel,” Seungcheol replies to him. “Was just waiting for you to ask,” He also tells him, now approaching Jeonghan. 

At the same time, Jeonghan steps backward, feeling small as Seungcheol cages Jeonghan between him and the door. 

He’s visibly trapped. And he doesn’t know what to do when Seungcheol moves in closer. The proximity makes Jeonghan a little lightheaded from Seungcheol’s scent and the way his eyes take him in. And when he catches Seungcheol’s eyes flickering to _something_ , Jeonghan could feel himself feel weak under his gaze. 

Before Jeonghan runs out of breath, his hand barely sneaks behind him to hold onto the door handle. And just like that he successfully pulls down the handle, cutting through the unintentional tension that they formed.

“Well, come on in then,” Jeonghan says a bit out of breath from the tension, but he smiles nonetheless, backing into the opened room. Jeonghan is then greeted by the cold rush of air coming from the aircon. Chan must have gotten his text requesting him to open the aircon in his room. _Good one, baby,_ He mentally thanks Chan. 

So while Jeonghan walks himself back into his room, he sees Seungcheol following him as well. The room’s small, it’s great that he has a room all to himself. But then it’s not that he likes that either so he does invite a lot of his members to hang with him. Seungcheol being the most, next to Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Soonyoung. No surprise there. 

“You know, I was actually planning to stay here—like, with you tonight,” Seungcheol says, which makes Jeonghan frown at him, feeling confused. He saw him moving away from Jeonghan—not staying with Jeonghan as he would have opened the door. 

“Then... then why were you leaving?” Jeonghan asks. 

“I was supposed to surprise you,” Seungcheol says chuckling. “But then you stopped me and looked like your dog got kicked or something—I got so concerned.” He reasons out as he moves closer to Jeonghan again.

“Turns out my baby was just sulking—Wah, Yoon Jeonghan, you’re seriously full of surprises, aren’t you?” Seungcheol coos that bit and make it to pinch Jeonghan’s cheeks too. 

_What_. Jeonghan looks at him blankly. There's a lot to process here so—apparently, Seungcheol was going to end up staying with him anyway. But Seungcheol’s plan was destroyed because he stopped him. And Seungcheol caught on the fact that he was mopey when he thought Seungcheol was going to leave just like that. _No way._ That makes him even more embarrassed now. 

“I wasn’t sulking!” Jeonghan retorts back, weakly trying to shake away from Seungcheol’s hold on his flustered face. 

“You _so_ were! And you were so cute, Hannie! I felt my heart exploding because of you,” Seungcheol exclaims, also holding Jeonghan’s face firmly to still him from moving.

Seungcheol’s words send a pang to Jeonghan’s heart. Warmth rushes through Jeonghan’s cheeks and he considers denying him again but what good will it do. He got caught, there's nothing left to hide from him. 

“If you knew... then why did you still ask me to say it?” Jeonghan asks quietly, looking down as much as he can. 

Seungcheol takes a moment before sighing, then, “Because I still wanted to know what you felt about it, mind you—I was worried because you were _so_ quiet.” Seungcheol replies to him, then angling Jeonghan’s head to look up to him, which Jeonghan follows willingly. 

“And just because I find you immensely cute when you get quiet and shy, _Aww—_ ” Seungcheol coos at him, which Seungcheol earns a smack from Jeonghan on his chest.

“Oh my god, I get it, shut up,” Jeonghan lets out, face getting red. 

Seungcheol cries out from the blow but quickly laughs. “Aye come on, Hannie. I didn’t even say anything remotely bad,” Seungcheol argues to him. Jeonghan huffs out (which Seungcheol laughs again.) before turning to drag himself towards the bed. 

Jeonghan finally falls into his bed back first. And it’s comfortable, and though it was hastily— _Okay,_ _barely_ fixed since he was in a rush to meet with Seungcheol and their manager before heading to the company building together. It’s comfy enough to help him lull himself to sleep. _As a bed should._

Curious though of what the latter was doing, he takes a peek over his lashes. And yeah he sees Seungcheol—but he sees Seungcheol discarding his shirt, leaving him topless in clear view of his built muscled toned body, and leaving Jeonghan’s mouth running dry. _He is going to be the end of him._ And it’s only been days since they slept in a bed together, and yet Jeonghan can’t get used to seeing him shirtless, let alone _sleep_ with him shirtless. So Jeonghan does always mentally prepare himself every time he knows Seungcheol is going to sleep in his room for the night ( _Very frequently now too._ )

“Waah, someone has really been hitting the gym.” Jeonghan teases then, finding ways to shove away the feelings he is in possession right now caused by the view. He could feel himself go warm though as he sees Seungcheol move closer to the bed, closer to him.

“Well, what else can you do when you’re left alone half of the time, right?” Seungcheol states cocking one of his brows up. At the same time, Jeonghan feels the bed dip as Seungcheol’s knees sink in the bed, settling himself to lie right next to Jeonghan. Jeonghan also takes it as his cue to move and press his sides right to the wall, giving space for Seungcheol to lie comfortably next to him. 

The close proximity makes Jeonghan a little dizzy, again. He really won’t get over seeing Seungcheol’s half-naked body, _ever._

“Finally, today was excruciating,” Jeonghan says as he exhales loudly. “I know we were trained to manage our energy well and all but—we still got tired,” Jeonghan grumbles at the thought. 

“You’re right, I can’t help but agree with you there,” Seungcheol replies. Jeonghan takes a little glance at the side, and he sees Seungcheol flexing one of his arms, using it as a support for his head. He’s under Seungcheol’s gaze again, giving Jeonghan a lazy smile. Jeonghan internally curses because his boyfriend is really... really handsome, effortlessly at that too. 

“Like I’m tired emotionally, and mentally,” Seungcheol adds then. 

Well, that makes Jeonghan furrow his eyebrows. He looks up to Seungcheol questioningly, “Huh, what about _physically,_ ” he asks him. He agreed with him on the emotionally and mentally part, but he thought that they were also on the same page with _physically_. That was on his number on the list even. _What is he on about?_ Jeonghan thinks to himself as he waits for Seungcheol’s response to this. 

“Not so much, I do have great stamina,” He bashfully states, and then a small smile plays on his face and that makes Jeonghan nervous for what's about to come—he doesn’t know what, but the look he just got made his heart skip a few beats. “You of all people should know that,'' Seungcheol comments as his smile grows bigger. 

Jeonghan could just look at him, eyes big and brown, trying to indulge those words. And when he did, he finds it to just pinch Seungcheol’s sides (Which earns him a yelp from the latter), and turn his back, facing away from Seungcheol. The implications of Seungcheol’s statement, made Jeonghan blush hard, to say the least. 

Aside from his roaring heart that could honestly beat out of his chest, and his body that is heating up from the thoughts alone. He does hear Seungcheol’s laugh ringing to his ear, spreading around the room. Jeonghan fights off the urge to turn around then as he also hears and _feels_ the bed shuffling. It leaves Jeonghan curious about what on earth Seungcheol could be doing right now. 

And Seungcheol does clear his doubts in a short span of time as strong arms snake around Jeonghan’s middle, then pulling him closer, making his back flush fully to Seungcheol’s chest.

“Aw baby, don’t do this to me,” Seungcheol mutters, voice a lot deeper now as he mouths the words right on Jeonghan’s ear shell. That alone sends electricity throughout Jeonghan’s body, heat pooling in Jeonghan’s stomach. _Fuck... no, not now._

Now Jeonghan knows they both had a long day, so he won’t push anything tonight. But he’ll get him back for— _whatever_ he is doing to cause Jeonghan to lose himself slowly today, he’s not sure how, but he’ll make it happen. _So... not now._ Jeonghan painfully establishes. 

The two are later engulfed by silence again, Jeonghan finally cooling off. He opted to soothe one of Seungcheol’s forearms that are wrapped around him, his finger drawing random patterns on the skin. Seungcheol, on the other hand, is breathing soundly as his lips settle to press ever so lightly on Jeonghan’s nape. And the way Seungcheol’s strong arms embrace him so close and so secure, makes Jeonghan feel fuzzy inside. Seungcheol’s hold slowly lulls him to sleep. 

But he can’t sleep just yet... not when there’s something bothering him. Hence, it takes a few blinks (purposely blinking violently) for Jeonghan to keep himself awake and ask Seungcheol about something that’s just been bugging him. 

“But you meant it in a good way right?” Jeonghan asks out of the blue, piercing into their space of silence. His finger that was drawing patterns on Seungcheol’s skin prior is put on hold. 

He’s referring to how Seungcheol said he was worn out emotionally and mentally today. So he’s trying to check up on him, at least that’s how he wants that question to come off as. Regarding the context of the question, it is rather a bit vague—he gets it, but he’ll take his chances with it. Because after all, only they could understand each other, it’s just how they work.

Seungcheol stays quiet though, and it does concern Jeonghan of the lack of response but he will trust that he’s just processing his question. A few more aching silence does pass by and he finally earns a noise from Seungcheol. “Yeah,” Seungcheol starts off first, voice rumbling low. “I... I finally felt like I’m back on track, like officially.” he breathes out, and Jeonghan could feel the arms around him tighten.

“And it’s all thanks to everyone, especially you,” he finishes, leaving a tender kiss on Jeonghan’s nape. 

Jeonghan shakily lets out a breath that he didn’t even realize he was holding in. He shifts himself again and he’s here, now body facing Seungcheol, as he seeks Seungcheol’s eyes with his glassy own. 

“Hey baby what’s wrong?” Seungcheol asks, leaning in to skim over his face. Eyes filled with concern, and eyebrows furrowing. 

And Jeonghan isn’t even thinking that much of anything, he’s looking at Seungcheol’s face and, _“Oh no he shouldn’t frown like that, It’ll leave creases on his faces_." Jeonghan wants to let that out, let something out of his chest. And he just wants to look for something—anything to fixate on to let him _not_ break right now. Not when he’s so close to ending his day with Seungcheol without breaking any tears. 

“Hannie,” Seungcheol begs again. Jeonghan looks at him once more, vision more blurry now. So as he lets his first set of tears draw down his face, he leans in to press a chaste kiss on Seungcheol’s lips. 

Seungcheol is genuinely surprised, which is understandable since he did see Jeonghan on the verge of tears. But it doesn’t take long for Seungcheol to reciprocate his kiss back. And Jeonghan finds his hands wrap around Seungcheol’s neck, tugging himself closer to Seungcheol as he embraces him too.

The kiss tastes salty from the tears straying quietly down Jeonghan’s face but Seungcheol lips still move against his softly, as if calming him down, soothing him almost. And as Jeonghan lets himself be kissed, he lets himself melt under Seungcheol’s mouth that moves against his own so tenderly. 

Jeonghan’s eyes still shut close, finally found the voice to answer Seungcheol, “It’s because… you’re strong, Cheol,” Jeonghan croaks out as his voice breaks a little. “It’s because you were so willing, so open to us, that at the end you handled yourself so well,” Jeonghan mumbles through his hot streaks of tears. Seungcheol finds it to just listen to what Jeonghan has to say, hands gently cupping Jeonghan’s face, thumbs wiping every tear that would stain Jeonghan’s skin.

“And you know—It was always hard for us to perform at stages, to film content knowing someone is missing, let alone _you_ who we knew was having a hard time with something none of us could ever comprehend but you,” Jeonghan’s throat burns from his words, from the thought that Seungcheol could have been suffering all on his own. It aches Jeonghan so much. 

“But knowing you’ll come back to us, even stronger from that, really helped me and the kids push forward,” he pauses as he takes down a hard swallow.

“I’m so proud of you, Seungcheol, I really mean it. Thank you for being strong for us.” he ends, and from his lungs up to his face, everything burns. He still makes his way to blink through his tears to look at Seungcheol. And he sees Seungcheol’s crystal eyes, reflects back at him.

And before Jeonghan could even say anything about his state, Seungcheol pulls him close again, leaving a deep chaste kiss on his forehead before pulling away a little to rest their foreheads together.

“I know, I’m so thankful for you and the kids, Jeonghan,” he says, eyes looking at him earnestly before kissing Jeonghan from his eyebrow, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, and just everywhere really. 

Jeonghan squints silly through this. He stays still though, enough to receive more of Seungcheol’s affection

Jeonghan’s eyes open to look at Seungcheol through his lashes, smiling softly, “And I really mean that too,” Seungcheol says one more time and with the way Seungcheol’s face moves closer, Jeonghan lets his eyes flutter shut once again, as Seungcheol leans in closer, to kiss him on his lips afresh. 

They kiss again, slow and chaste, just like last time except for this time there’s no surprise ( _And no tears and snot_ , Jeonghan winces). 

Jeonghan wants to take this slow—wants to kiss Seungcheol deliberately slow. He wants Seungcheol to feel that every press, and every touch, conveys the feeling he has for him. That this is real, his feelings—his love for Seungcheol is real. And with the way Seungcheol kisses him with the same intent, taking his sweet time with him and his lips slowly.

He thinks that maybe their feelings are mutual. 

So indeed, Jeonghan can say, as shy and humble he can be to his own heart, that he really loves Seungcheol. He is madly in love with Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan feels nostalgic with the way Seungcheol moves from his lips, slowly trails his lips down to kiss his chin purposely, and then he continues down along his jaw, grazing the line it makes along between his teeth, and finally nuzzles in just by his earlobe and Jeonghan mewls to it. That ultimately breaks Seungcheol, letting out a breathy laugh, tickling Jeonghan as the hot air hits his neck. 

“Okay, I really think we should sleep now,” Seungcheol offers, still leaving sweet kisses just by the juncture of his neck, and sucking the pale skin lightly. Jeonghan hums into that. He is definitely sleepier, especially after the crying too. “Mhmm, that does sound nice though,” eyes drooping lazily now. 

“Yeah it does, like look at you—your eyes are looking heavy and puffy now, Wah,” Seungcheol comments as he looks at Jeonghan, peering over him with big brown eyes. Jeonghan giggles at Seungcheol’s antics. 

“Okay, hold me then, Coups-yah,” Jeonghan says cutely as he opens his arms for Seungcheol. He knows he probably looks silly right now, but he literally just cried to this man a few seconds back. 

Not only that, but Jeonghan has shown so much of him—too much at that. So he really thinks showing this cute side to Seungcheol isn’t that bad—not _that_ embarrassing. Because as much as possible, Jeonghan wants to show all his cards to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol just as tired, doesn’t push to tease Jeonghan at all, he actually fonds over him, “Alright Hannie,” he goes to embrace Jeonghan’s open arms and pulls him closer. Seungcheol makes it to tuck Jeonghan under his chin. This position also gives Jeonghan the chance to snuggle into him which he takes gladly as he nuzzles in Seungcheol’s throat, just under his chin. 

“Comfy?” Seungcheol asks softly, rubbing the expanse of Jeonghan’s back, slowly lulling Jeonghan to sleep. “Mhmm, very,” he replies, at the same time, hooking one of his legs around one of Seungcheol’s pairs. 

“Sleep now,” Seungcheol kisses his crown tenderly. “You too,” Jeonghan presses closer, letting himself succumb to his lover’s embrace. 

“Goodnight, Hannie,” he says quietly, Jeonghan could feel the rumble of his words. 

“Goodnight, Cheollie,” he replies back as his heart burns warmly. 

That should be the end of it but Jeonghan still has a set of words he wants to tell Seungcheol, he can’t end the night with him without saying it to him. _No way._

“...I love you, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan tells him, voice so sweet and so quiet. It’s soft enough for Seungcheol to hear, and that’s how it should be. Those are words for Seungcheol to hear, words to Seungcheol that could mean so many things. And through the hundred that it could mean, it holds the only _I love you_ that Jeonghan has a special brew to it, and it’s really for Seungcheol’s heart to hear. 

And Seungcheol—ever so lovingly, smiles at him warmly.

“As I love you, Jeonghan,” Seungcheol whispers to him too. And there it is again, Seungcheol gazes at him so kindly, so warmly, _so full of love._ Jeonghan could melt from his caring eyes. 

“I love you so much, Hannie, so much more than you could ever imagine,” Seungcheol tells him as he ducks down to kiss him one more time. A kiss that sends hundreds of butterflies to free around. 

Jeonghan is overwhelmed by the emotions he is feeling again. He feels so loved, he really does. And it’s all because of Seungcheol, who loves him very much so. 

His Seungcheol is always giving him double the amount of love back to him in his own ways, and Jeonghan truly believes that he will be forever in debt to him.

“Now let’s actually sleep love, yeah?” Seungcheol offers once again, closing Jeonghan’s eyes by kissing his lids and tugging Jeonghan back to his warmth.

“Lets,” Jeonghan nuzzles into him completely now.

Jeonghan lets himself be lulled by Seungcheol’s beating heart. He won’t abruptly stop the forces of the universe from putting them to sleep because he is indeed in the arms of his lover who loves him just as much as he loves him back. And as he thinks about the tomorrow, he knows he can conquer it all, 

Because after all, he has everyone, especially Seungcheol. 

✼

Seungcheol isn’t much of a heavy sleeper. _He thinks he’s just moderate,_ he supplies his own thoughts. 

So it doesn’t take much effort for anyone to wake him up. Just like now as he finds himself waking up in the middle of the night groaning because he feels something warm on top of him. 

Seungcheol squints to look down, and it explains the warmth he feels on his chest because Jeonghan is lying on top of him, _literally_. Seungcheol feels his heart could leap out of his throat. Shit, he really can’t get used to seeing Jeonghan like this. _He looks so innocent and pretty right now,_ Seungcheol cries out internally.

He peeks over his lashes to let himself stare at the pretty being again. He sees the knots of brown locks, and limbs holding on to him clumsily. He could also see some of Jeonghan’s features, such as his strong eyebrow, his round cheek jutting out, and his pink lips pouting ever so cutely. And they peek out just enough for Seungcheol to admire. 

_He looks like an angel right now_. Seungcheol has a pretty angel sleeping soundly on top of him. 

_Jeonghan, Jeonghan... Jeonghan_. Seungcheol's mind repeats his lover's name like a mantra. And he's honestly dumbfounded by the way his half-awake brain cells are processing his thoughts right now. 

It takes a few seconds for Seungcheol to jog his memories and he slowly starts to remember the night just a few hours prior. Seungcheol’s heart goes warmer every time he thinks about the moments he shared with Jeonghan. And he thinks he is just—the luckiest man to be able to love someone this _lovable_ and be loved just as much _._

Seungcheol would have his doubts. He doubts himself a lot when it comes to Jeonghan, thinking if he really is enough for Jeonghan, or will he ever be. 

But he then remembers the way Jeonghan kisses him back just as much as the feelings Seungcheol puts into them. Jeonghan holds him just as much care and delicacy he hopes to convey. Jeonghan tells him he loves him with sincerity. And Jeonghan looks at him as if his eyes reflect his own, like, as endearingly and—so in love. 

So now Seungcheol thinks that, _yeah_ —maybe Jeonghan really does love him the same way he does. And just like that, it’s Jeonghan himself who helps him clear his doubts.

Seungcheol’s eyes suddenly feel like it's burning—and his throat too. All because he was overwhelmed by his love Jeonghan. _No. No, he can’t cry now,_ Seungcheol peps himself up. He tries to calm himself down by clearing his throat. Which was a bad idea to begin with.

The rumbling sound of his throat makes a sleepy Jeonghan groan in response. He woke him up. _Dammit_.

“Cheol…?” Jeonghan slurs out, lifting his face to face Seungcheol. 

“Hey, angel,” Seungcheol replies softly, hands going up to stroke Jeonghan’s hair that sticks out funny. But Seungcheol thinks it’s cute. _He’s cute._

“Why the hell are you awake at this ungodly hour?” Jeonghan whines then, eyes still closed. Seungcheol finds it irresistibly endearing how Jeonghan talks to him with his eyes still sealed shut. 

Seungcheol chuckles to that, “Sorry love, I guess... I was just thinking of some stuff,” he gives him an answer, and Jeonghan makes a questioning noise.

He finally peeks open, eyes blinking now, “Yeah? what exactly were you thinking of?” Jeonghan asks as his head tilts to the side. He’s a little more awake now. _Yup, yeah—definitely the cutest._

Now Seungcheol knows he shouldn't keep him awake too long, especially at this _ungodly hour_ ( _His words, not mine._ Seungcheol’s brain commentates.) So he’ll just give him a straight forward answer. 

Seungcheol holds his gaze at Jeonghan, wanting to see Jeonghan’s reaction as he says, “You. I was thinking about you,” he tells him. And he’s not even lying one bit. 

Jeonghan looks at him, with now big brown eyes, “Oh,” he says adorably, voice small. Seungcheol also doesn’t miss the way he sees a hint of blush painting Jeonghan’s cheeks. “Oh,” Seungcheol playfully repeats. “Sorry for waking you up, Hannie, let’s go back to sleep, yeah?” 

“But I—okay yeah sure,” Jeonghan agrees as he eventually lets go of Seungcheol’s answer for now. _He’ll probably ask about it later,_ Seungcheol deduces. 

Jeonghan lifts himself up closer to Seungcheol again and flops down just enough to tuck in the crook of his neck again. And Seungcheol is draped in warmth again. Consequently making Seungcheol’s heart skip a few beats faster. _Calm yourself down, Seungcheol._

“Cheol?” Jeonghan calls for him again.

Seungcheol hums in response, “Yeah?”

“Why is your heart beating so fast?” Jeonghan notedly asks him. 

Seungcheol sighs, he won’t even try to hide it. “It’s... It’s because of you,” Seungcheol answers him honestly. Not giving Jeonghan time to respond, he quickly kisses Jeonghan’s crown with a smack, winding his arms around Jeonghan firmly again, 

“Now sleep, please sleep, questions later ‘cause I think my heart—might burst out because of you,” Seungcheol confesses again.

“O-okay,” Jeonghan breaths out, giggling a little. 

“Goodnight, Cheollie,” Jeonghan bids him. Seungchdol also feeling a number of soft kisses pressed around his throat. Jeonghan ends his bit as he settles to tuck under Seungcheol’s chin again.

 _Huh,_ Seungcheol smiles at the pondering nostalgic feeling of this moment _._

“Goodnight, Hannie,” Seungcheol ends his bit as well. 

Seungcheol embraces Jeonghan once more, heart still leaping from the overwhelming feeling. And as Jeonghan nuzzles into him, seeking warmth from him, it ultimately enables him to slowly slip into his slumber once again. 

The thought of living through tomorrow knowing he’ll have everyone, especially Jeonghan by his side, gives him a peace of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gawd you made it through... yay!
> 
> thank you so much for reading thru this! 
> 
> this is also my second fic that i'm posting, and my first jeongcheol fic too so, im kinda feelin nervous and emotional at the same time oof
> 
> also, if u noticed, i kinda dropped in seoksoo, meanie, soonhoon crumbs somewhere there hehe
> 
> so yeah uh though it was a mess of a ride, i hope you still enjoyed it!
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated! so pls leave some for me hehe ♡
> 
> (ps. please always remember to wash ur hands, and drink ur vitamins! stay safe!)


End file.
